The Midst of a Storm
by Legend96
Summary: On the day Remus and Tonks get married, it storms. Remus is ridiculously happy. And Tonks trips. Remus/Tonks fluff.


**Disclaimer: While J.K. Rowling is one of my many idols, I am not her. Therefore I own none of what you have chosen to read.**

Remus really should've seen it coming when he woke up to storm clouds. Granted, he wasn't entirely ungrateful for them, but he wasn't entirely pleased either. It was more neutral ground, but he did frown when he heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

Thunder, clouds, and the giant chance of rain.

He wasn't sure if he wanted this to be the weather for his wedding day. He wondered if Dora had woken up yet - her parents had wanted to stick to tradition as much as possible given their circumstances; as such he hadn't been allowed to see her the day before. It was odd not waking up to her cold toes in the morning, the usual curse as she landed stiffly on the floor, the flare of her hair in the early morning dullness.

Still he refused to let her absence and the brewing storm dampen his mood. This was his wedding day, and even if he was practically eloping with Dora, he wanted to remember it as a happy one. In fact he chuckled a bit when he thought about what his friends might say; James might pretend to be mortified, Sirius would crack jokes about how he needed to tread lightly so not as to drive his bride crazy.

That thought might have made him sad. It might have, if Remus hadn't looked into the cloudy sky and said out loud, "You bastards created this storm to get the point across, didn't you?" Almost a moment after he said it, a flash of lightning flared in the distance, and it was closely followed by a baritone rumble that could've been James's amused chuckle.

Remus learned to completely appreciate the storm then, showering in higher spirits than he had been in months before, combing back his brown hair that was somewhat flecked with gray. His scars appeared sharper, but for once, he hardly minded them. More often than not Dora had leaned her head down, hovering over him in the mornings, tracing her fingers over them and saying, "They add a bit of character, love."

In fact now, as he positioned his dress robes in the straightest fashion he could manage, he found himself grinning. Donning a rain coat and grabbing an umbrella, Remus began the trek through the city in Ireland, admiring the buildings and not particularly paying attention to anything but his thoughts.

As he walked the sky opened. It only took a moment for Remus to raise and open his umbrella, but the rain was heavy enough to have soaked through the shoulders of his rain coat. He could feel the bitter chill of the rain, and with each gust of wind, Remus found more resistance to his steps.

An amused, thoughtful frown tugged on his lips as he fought the wind, managing to find the small chapel in which he and Dora had agreed to marry in. Once inside he shook out the umbrella and carefully peeled his rain coat off himself, laying it out across a chair that rested in the entrance hall.

Footsteps sounded from a small hallway, and Ted Tonks revealed himself. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he clasped Remus's chilled hand between his own. "Good lord, man," Ted said. "You had a rough time out there."

Remus smiled in return, a small, happy one. "Yes," he answered, "quite a rough time." He did not say out loud that he found the storm endearing - it reminded him much of how James and Sirius would have teased him. And he'd rather that piece of information be kept to himself.

"Well, come on, Remus, dry yourself off. My daughter won't be waiting any longer for you, I think," Ted said, releasing Remus's hand. Remus reached into a pocket within his dress robes and his hand closed around his wand. Withdrawing it, he cast a simple drying charm upon himself, and Ted was soon laughing.

"What? What is it?" Remus asked. Ted merely pointed to Remus's hair, and Remus reached up to find that it gained a bit of volume. With a small groan he found the closest mirror. Indeed, Remus's hair had managed to stand up on his head instead of lying flat like it had been combed. Carefully he raked his fingers through the strands until they rested in a somewhat more manageable style. Giving one nod of approval and still chuckling, Ted opened the door that led to the chapel itself and waved Remus through.

One step in told Remus all he needed to know; Dora had gotten hold of her wand. Colorful streamers connected the pews, and more than one pot of flowers rested on each pew. Later Remus would think back on this and say, "Why, dear, was the rest of the excitement not enough for you?" (He'd be given a pap on the shoulder and an indignant _hush_.)

Remus took his place and let his eyes roam over the eccentric accents to the day, finding he liked them more than he would have before meeting Dora. It was odd that such a colorful woman could change such a dull man, but Remus was thankful for it. He was happier than he had ever been.

The doors opened again, and Andromeda Tonks, accompanied by a man in his own Wizarding robes stumbled up the aisle. Andromeda was blowing noisily into a tissue, already crying. She and her husband were the only two guests, something Remus had pressed Dora into deciding.

"Oh, bullocks!" Dora had said, waving away Remus's words before toppling backwards and out of her seat. With a puff of air she rearranged herself. "But Dora," Remus had said, "we're getting married. They should be there." It had only take moments for her to agree. Remus had played every dirty trick he knew. Andromeda and Ted were thankful, and had sent enough discreet owls to Remus to express that gratitude.

As Andromeda and Ted took their seats, she said to Remus, "She's ready, dearie. Just let her breathe a moment before signaling the organ player." Remus smiled and nodded, glancing back at the priest and the man grinned, beckoning at Remus to face the doors once more. He glanced at Ted, who nodded once, and Remus said, "We're ready."

The doors opened gently, by magic, as the organ started to play. The familiar tune of the magical wedding march filled the air, and yet Remus did not seem to notice it. Instead, his mind had turned to mush as Dora's image burned itself into his mind.

Her hair was done up in her usual style. Remus had expected it to turn into a glossy brunette color, curled over her shoulder in an elegant manner. Now, as he stared at the pink spikes accented by earrings that dangled down to her shoulders, he wondered why he expected any different. Remus had to fight off laughing. Dora's dress was short, a sort of testimony to the fact that she was doing everything in her power to prevent tripping. As she walked, the fabric shimmered and changed colors, swirling around her knees in a rather entrancing way. Her shoes were heels that were as pink as her hair, and were a heel that weren't very tall, but probably were far too high in her mind.

All together, Remus was quite distracted by the colorful and still somehow perfect entrance Dora had managed to pull off.

She made it halfway down the aisle, dress shimmering as it changed color, the fabric swishing around her knees, before she tripped. The bouquet she'd held in her hands went flying, somehow managing to land in her mother's lap. Remus might have run down to pick her up from her face down position on the floor, had she not leaped up herself, mumbling a stream of hardly ladylike curses. She brushed herself off and continued the walk, visibly concentrating on not tripping in such a fantastic manner again.

Remus smiled as she made it to the end of the aisle. While Dora had prevented herself from landing flat on her face again, she'd stumbled twice more before kicking off her shoes and saying, "To hell with it!" Upon losing her extra two inches of height, she'd practically skipped down the rest of the aisle, blowing a kiss to her parents. Remus gathered her hands in his and pulled her too him, smiling down at her as she smiled up at him.

"You tripped," he said simply.

Her nose wrinkled. "Of _bloody_ course I did."

They both chuckled before facing the priest. The ceremony passed easily enough. Remus found himself laughing throughout his vows - each time he said something that was cheesy in Dora's mind, she'd make a face and Remus would have to take a moment before continuing. And Dora would stumble throughout hers. She explained after one particular mess up, "I don't like being told what to say. My tongue tends to get just as tricked as my feet do when that happens!"

Once the ceremony ended, there was a very loud crash of thunder. Remus smiled down at Dora as her hands went up to cup the back of his neck. His fingers bunched in her dress, and one last glance at her parents found Andromeda completely balling into her daughter's bouquet, and Ted was rubbing her back with what could've been a sad smile upon his face.

One last crash of thunder shook the chapel as Remus leaned down to kiss Dora lightly upon her lips. They pulled back and smiled at each other, each offering their arms. "After you, Mrs. Lupin," Remus said. Dora rolled her eyes once, gray irises landing on Remus's extended arm. She took his arm, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Thanks Mum, Dad," she said, looking at her parents once more before exiting the chapel, still barefooted, and out onto the streets. It did not matter that it was raining - Remus had a dry honeymoon room planned out for them. Smiling wickedly, Dora wound her arms around Remus's neck once more.

"So, Mr. Lupin," she said, her voice airy but her eyes gleaming dangerously. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," Remus said, pecking her lightly on the nose before twirling in the air and disapparating.

They said the crack was the thunder, but the storm let up considerably after it; no one really believed it was the storm, anyway.

**AN: I see a lot of wedding fics where Tonks is done up all pretty, and it's a nice sunny day, and her dress is long, and she's surprisngly not a klutz, and there are just multitudes of guests. **

**Yeah I'm sorry, I just can't buy that. I mean, to each his own, but I'm pretty sure Tonks tripped at least once walking down that aisle.**

**That's...pretty much it. **

**Enjoy~**


End file.
